


Lost In The Dark

by retroFashionista



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill will be in both forms, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, but slowly will drift from the canon plot, dipper isn't sure about many things, human and dorito, i made this at 2 a.m ok what you want more, idk what to add here, this is like what i think what will happen after NWHS, warning for the language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroFashionista/pseuds/retroFashionista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines was just a normal boy of his age, curiosity always being his advantage and his doom. He never thought that till will happen to him, to be betrayed and lied by his own family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In The Dark

He was shocked, after all this time, after all this search, the person he always wanted to meet, was infront of his own eyes. He couldn't believe that the Author was even his relative! Oh, so many questions he had, but all this shock was rapidly replaced by anger and fury. His own grunkle, if he was his grunkle, betrayed him, lied him, laughed at him of how he was insane, when he was aware of everything and that everything that, Dipper Pines, told him, his own relative, his grunkle(?), was true.

Even his own twin sister, Mabel Pines, betrayed him. They could **die** , even more, she even believed the man that lied to them the whole summer, they weren't even sure who this man was. Still there was a bit of regret in his heart, he made his own sister cry, but that didn't mean anything to him at that moment, he was to blind with fury.

"How could you hide this to us! You said that I'm crazy, but your own brother is the _Author_ , this is just insane! How much did you think you can hide this from us!?" Dipper yelled at Stan, the boy sure wasn't sure if he could control his emotions anymore. Everybody just stared at him, like they feared to answer him.

"You see Dipper..--" Stan tried to reply but he quickly was cut off by a deathly stare that came from Dipper.

"You know what. I will just go and take a walk and try to process this. We will talk late about this, ' _grunkle_ '." Dipper told Stan, throwing so much venom in the word 'grunkle' like he was about to throw up by just spelling it.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go and talk to him?" Soos asked Mabel, the girl only gave a loud sigh and fell to the ground, looking like she just ran a mile.

"I'm sure he will calm down. I know my brother, he won't be mad for long!" Mabel tried to cheer herself up, like this event was just a simple Sibling Fight, what she didn't know was, that her brother was too hurt to reason anymore.

**={o}=**

Dipper was just wandering in the forest, flipping the pages of the journal, trying to calm down.

"Stupid, stupid, I knew I shouldn't have trusted that old man." Dipper banged his forehead with his fist, the words " **Trust No One** " appearing in his mind. He knew he shouldn't trust that man, the old man was a good liar after all. 

Dippers' mind was a fog, nothing making sense anymore, every page he turned, the more of a fog his mind became. The forest was quiet that day, too quiet. He felt like something wasn't alright, but at that moment, nothing felt right. He saw the tree were he found the journal, it was still the same, but a lot more dustier. He fell to the ground, trying to relax, at least once he could finally _relax_. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened that day. Lost in his thoughts, the boy didn't observe the slowly lose of color of the world.

"Well well well, if it ain't Pine Tree, what's with the long face?" Bill asked, his triangular form being the only source of light in that moment. He knew what upset the boy, oh he knew too well. At least it would be easier to _corrupt_ him. It wouldn't be bad to have a vessel to put his plans in action, or even better, a _human_ to do his dirty work for him. 

"Go away Bill, I don't want to make a deal." Dipper told the demon, trying to keep his emotions in control.

"Pine tree, that hurt me. You think I can't come and visit my favorite meat-sack, without making a deal?" The demon said, trying to add a caring tone to his voice. The boy was smart, but not smarter than him. "I saw how they _betrayed_ you. I would never do that." Bill told him, capturing Dippers' attention. "You see, I never though of Shooting Star to betray you! That's a total surprise." A lie, Bill was very aware that she would betray her own twin at a point, just like it happened to _originals_. 

"Bill I don't want to talk about that, okay? Just leave me alone." He just wanted to be alone, to just have a moment when he isn't hurt, a moment of silence.

"Fine, if Pine Tree doesn't want to talk, then fine. But you will soon need me. Till then, I will be watching you." 

The triangular demon disappeared, leaving the boy alone. ' _You will soon need me_ ', he wondered what the dream demon wanted to mean. But it wasn't time to try to solve another mystery, is started to get darker, he had to hurry to the Shack.

**={0}=**

Bill was floating around looking at his masterpiece, a _vessel_. The body was quite tall, with a messy blond hair, an eye patch on the right eye, black leather pants, a white shirt and a golden vest. The demon was adding the last details to the vessel. He slowly set a top hat on the messy blond hair.

"I ain't no judge but hot damn this vessel looks just good enough." Bill told to himself, if he had a mouth, there would be a huge grin on his face. "Just wait Pine Tree, just wait till you see _this_."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it, also I'm sorry for any grammatical errors uvu .


End file.
